When weather conditions obscure the natural horizon, the flight of an aircraft is totally dependent upon its instrumentation to guarantee safe flight. In years past, the basic instrumentation was considered the mainstay, contrary to this, the gyro horizon was considered the helpmate. With time and evolution, the exact opposite now holds true, even though it is far less trustworthy. Due to being more difficult, basic instrument flying has been pushed aside in favor of attitude instrument flying due to its ease of accomplishment. Ease of accomplishment quite naturally would make flying far safer if it were not for the fact the gyro horizon indications are totally dependent upon earth reference requirement. Earth reference indication is achieved by erection of the gyro into the gravitational tug force of the earth, but BEWARE: little gremlins are numerous. False tug forces abound due to lateral and longitudinal acceleration and deacceleration. False tug forces also arise during turns due to centrifugal force. Erection must be discontinued during false tug force encounter so as to avoid erroneous erection. Erroneous erection will also occur due to numerous cause and circumstance such as but not limited to, precessional drift, coriolis drift, earth rotational drift, bearing friction drift, gimbal error drift, error translation drift etc. Errors at times are in opposition to one another and tend to cancel one another out but BEWARE: at times errors will be in unison with one another, therefore compounding the error of indication. Earth reference gyros are also plagued by an occasional gimbal lock wherein the spin axis of the gyro becomes coincident or in alignment with the pivots of the gimbal cage wherein the gyro will tumble. This new invention will provide the pilot with the best of both worlds, ease of use plus trustworthiness due to the fact that it is free of drift, free of tumble and free of earth reference requirement.